


Gray Brother and the Mad Jackal

by Leenden



Category: The Jungle Book - Rudyard Kipling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leenden/pseuds/Leenden
Summary: Gray Brother sets out to extinguish Tabaqui's life and rid the jungle of the tricksters ways. He soon finds out that he's no match for Tabaqui's quick wit and succumbs to his rascally wiles.
Relationships: Tabaqui/Gray Brother
Kudos: 2





	Gray Brother and the Mad Jackal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lassenby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassenby/gifts).



Baying and howling and the thunder of paws rumbled through the thick underbrush behind. It played in sync with the drumming as his heart. The ground was still wet beneath the thick foliage making it hard to gain an inch against the wolf. Tabaqui the cunning, Tabaqui of quick wit, might as well be Tabaqui soon-to-be meal at the jaws of the Seeonnee pack, Rahksha’s son; Gray-something-or-other. Tabaqui ducked just in time to dodge a low hanging branch. He’d need to pay more attention if he wanted to at least attempt to give the hunter a run for his prize.

Another howl, closer this time, but how? He pushed harder, faster, but his leg strength was waning. Too many days lounging in the shade and not enough scrambling about, it seemed.

Oof, something heavy hit his flank toppling him head over heel. His vision filled with sky, trees, and underbrush in that order until he slid to a stop against the tangled roots of a tree. It hurt but not as much as his muscles ached for rest.

“Got you, little ferret.” Gray panted as he clambered through a bush to where Tabaqui lay. “Your maddening reign ends here, Shere Kahn’s paw-licker.”

“I am Shere Kahn’s lackey no longer; his time runs out as you are well aware.” Tabaqui stated.

“So you scamper off and leave him for the flies, where too I wonder.”

“Unkind, Brother Gray, I-” He snapped, attempting to get up.

Brother’s firm paw at the middle of his back squeezed him even with the ground. A groan pushed through Tabaqui’s teeth, trying to ignore the thought that death was closing in by the second.

Tabaqui looked up, their eyes meeting and that’s when he saw it. Only a young wolf carried such an air, one of strength and confidence, but overwhelming naiveté. In the realm of strength, Gray was on top of this situation but he was no match for trickster Tabaqui in mind.

“It’s a shame you’d kill me, strong Brother.” Tabaqui squirmed. “Together, what wondrous things we could accomplish.”

Gray cocked his head. “What madness seeps from you?”

“For Shere Kahn, I did as much as I could. Lame tiger makes for a poor leader. Obsession eats his mind, man-cub, man-cub, man-cub ever he cries, nary ambition enough to take charge.” Tabaqui turned away, disinterested in the young wolf’s increased curiosity. “That is why he failed and why his story ends as such is deserved to the lame tiger.”

Gray removed his paw and skirted around to look into Tabaqui’s eyes. The small jackal yawned and stretched, his hind end in the air before rocking back to press his shoulders towards the treetops.

“He was a poor leader?” Gray asked, and Tabaqui stared through heavy eyes.

“He was poor yes, only slightly less poor than Akela in his waning years.”

Gray Brother bristled from tail to nose, it bursting free in the form of a growl. “Do not speak ill of Akela.”

“With respect, he was a fine leader,” Tabaqui stammered, his tone feigned perfectly to ease the young wolf’s ire, even if slightly. “But even you must agree his time as leader has past.”

“Well-”

“What of Mowgli man-cub? Last I heard, he frolics with his own kind, not fit to run with Seeonnee, no less lead Seeonnee.” Tabaqui shifted close to the larger canine, pushing a shoulder into the firmer side of the wolf.

“It’s complicated.”

“No less true though.”

“I cannot deny.” Gray said, averting his gaze.

Tabaqui moved around the front of him coiling his tail along the wolf’s broad chest. Gray shifted away, giving ground to Tabaqui. Their power struggle shifted so soon. It took real effort for Tabaqui to quash his smile.

“Will you be next in line I wonder?” Tabaqui asked, using a faint lash of his tail to bring the wolf’s eyes to meet.

“I don’t-”

“You could be.” Tabaqui whispered. “You’re already a great hunter. You caught the Mad Jackal as if I were a wounded hare. Think O’ wolf – with my help, my knowledge of the jungle, and my ears in every corner of the jungle, I could land you a spot on the Seeonnee rock. The council will look to you to lead. A pick of any mate you wish. Your children will be regarded above all others.”

“I couldn’t stoop to a level so low to beckon help from Tabaqui, dish-licker, scrap-gnawer.” Gray huffed, almost laughing.

“Why not, your ambition and my cunning would make for a great accord; that much you cannot deny.” Tabaqui stated, giving another pass to the young wolf.

This time he passed under Brother, arching his back up along his sturdy ribs. It broke the wolf’s concentration as he tried to pick through the haze of the Mad Jackal’s words, now implanting in his mind.

“Gray Brother is what you are called,” Tabaqui stated matter-of-factly. “You’d have nothing to lose from our union. If I am wrong or too much of a hassle, you’d break my back easily with your strong jaw.”

This time Tabaqui passed between the Brother’s back legs arching up so from shoulder the hind end caressed the delicate underside of the wolf. The young wolf huffed again, this one softer, a tell-tale sign of enjoyment. Tabaqui knew what he was doing, having enticed the tiger, Shere Kahn, the same way on numerous occasions. A wolf’s sheath might even be more sensitive, as Tabaqui knew his own.

“Stop it.” Gray chuffed and took another few steps away, which Tabaqui followed.

“Tis only a sample of my devotion to my new master.”

Gray Brother turned on him with a nip and Tabaqui shrunk away, a sign of fear to raise the confidence of the young wolf. Confidence always broke down the walls of rational thought in the young ones. Tabaqui slunk closer and lapped at the wolf’s paws.

“Such a strong hunter,” He cooed. “Such a strong leader you’d be.”

“If I, no, I cannot even entertain the thought, you’d just betray me to the birds and bugs as you did the tiger.” Gray said pointedly.

“Never you,” Tabaqui chirped, his lunge startled the young wolf. “Far from weak, further from meek, you’re the one to follow.”

“And what if someone finds out?”

“None will, I will be your little secret, as everything that happens during our union.” He whispered.

Tabaqui made another pass, this time through the front, dragging the entire length of his body against the soft underbelly of Gray Brother. This time his was rewarded with a shudder piqued with a wispy moan. Tabaqui’s ears were keen to hear the sound and knew his wiles were working.

When he peeked, a perfect pink tip stuck free from the pale gray fur of the young wolf’s large sheath. A young wolf was easy to read and with a little more attention, he’d be even easier to control.

A few tested licks along the salty tip brought more out. Gray chuffed and stepped away, having to lift his leg to pass over Tabaqui while trying not to stumble. The jackal wasn’t to be put off; instead he just slunk down and followed, a few more flicks of his tongue rewarded by another moan.

“Stop it, Tabaqui.” Gray snapped, though his voice wasn’t as sure as it had been before. “We’re males, it’s unnatural.”

“Oh young wolf, a lesson I will teach. In mating, a male can be just as natural as a female, if they will it enough.” Tabaqui cooed.

Beneath the wolf, Tabaqui pressed up again, feeling the firm wolf cock against his back as he grinded his arch into it. This time he stood beneath the wolf, his hind end hiked high, tail wrapped around Gray’s back.

“But-” Gray sighed hotly against the top of Tabaqui’s head.

The jackal turned and nipped his chin affectionately before pushing back against the full length. Gray’s hips hunched weakly, enticed into the next step of the jackal’s plan.

“Strong brother, powerful master, and future leader, allow me to show you the wonders I can do for you.”

Tabaqui shifted, dropping his body slightly to press the wolf tip into position, all it would need is one little – Gray hips bucked at the feeling. As Tabaqui predicted, Gray was young, inexperienced, and easily manipulated when it came to mating. It was a tactic he’d used with the other young wolves when coercing to Shere Kahn’s lessons so many seasons ago.

The red meat slipped slightly into Tabaqui’s heat. He arched his hips with an enticing chirp, as he’d done to lure Shere Kahn to mate on numerous occasions. With the stage set, he pressed back against his master’s gift beginning the play.

The sensation drawing a couple more shuddering hunches before Gray was hilted to the knot in the smaller canine. Tabaqui was surprised by Gray’s size, young wolves were large, and this one was yet larger than others. Still, it wasn’t the biggest thing Tabaqui had taken.

“So strong master; good leaders take charge.” Tabaqui whined,

It was more genuine, as he always liked the mating bravado of a young wolf more than he liked to admit. Desperation was a jewel in the jungle and there was nothing more desperate than a wolf’s first mating.

Gray hunched more, his knot pounding hard against Tabaqui’s pucker. It was too soon for them to be tied and Tabaqui squirmed. The wolf was struggling to grip Tabaqui’s narrow hips while still keeping his balance. That gave the little jackal all the control over the situation. Gray was nothing more than a pawn now.

The wolf moaned. His breath warm against the back of Tabaqui’s large ears. “You tell no one.”

“I will tell no one anything. All I ask is you let me live and on occasion gift me scraps.” Tabaqui said, teasing a pull away to hear the desperate chuff in the wolf’s chest.

It would have been lost to the patting of lap against hind end, if Tabaqui wasn’t so keen to listen for it.

“Of course.” Gray whined.

“I will gain you insight master and once you are leader of the Seeonnee, you will grant me a home and safety.” Tabaqui spoke each word slowly, so that it might seep through the haze in the wolf’s head.

“I will give you a home with the pack.”

Tabaqui hissed and pushed his shoulders into Gray’s chest. “Swear by the law of the jungle.”

“I do, I swear upon the Seeonnee.” Gray shuddered hard.

Tabaqui pushed back giving Gray everything he wanted. The knot slipped in easily, locking them together. Gray’s humping grew wilder and too did his panting, tongue lolling out to drip saliva down Tabaqui’s muzzle. He swept it away with a lick of his tongue before pushing back against the wild wolf. The depth he was hitting was a mix of pain but quickly became pleasure.

“Yes, as hard as you want, strong leader. I can take it.” Tabaqui bayed, as he lowered his head between his front paws to brace for the coming climax.

He watched, oddly enticed by his own pink cock bouncing in time with Gray’s humping. Spurts of clear liquid spewing from the tip, lost to the jungle floor. The jackal knew he’d have to take care of this himself, once the deed was done.

Gray Brother’s whole body clenched when he came. An almost pained whine slipped through his gritted teeth while hot spurts of his heavy load filled the Mad Jackal up. It was warm and there was just so much of it, the small canine thought he might burst.

“Good, good, you did amazing, master. My head is swimming from your prowess. My only regret is that I’m not female to grant you the cubs that would no doubt be powerful from this display.” Tabaqui’s feigned desperate tone swelled the wolf’s head with even more confidence.

After a moment, Gray Brother teetered on shaky legs, threatening to pitch them both onto the ground but Tabaqui kept him upright by pressing his body to his underside.

“Lie down easy and rest while we linger as one.” He panted.

Tabaqui grunted and lowered them both down before rolling to their sides in the soft underbrush. With another soft nip to Gray’s chin, the wolf let out a startled grunt but didn’t say anything more.

While the wolf relaxed, Tabaqui curled back to suckle and groom his own problem. A few passes of his tongue to his cock, as well as some teasing laps on his knot and he was spent into the underbrush as he always did after mating. It wasn’t a waste. None would want his seed and he understood that. It was a burden he was willing to carry in lieu of his powers of deceptive.

He flopped next to the wolf, still tied together by that large knot teasing to slip out. It wouldn’t take much, but for some reason Tabaqui thought to stay that way for just a bit longer.

“What a great team we’ll make. Rulers of Seeonnee wolf pack, yes?” Tabaqui whispered.

A heavy chuff ruffled the back of his ears. As if the wolf had eaten a big meal on a hot day, he was already sleeping. This stung the jackal a little. They were just in the early stages of their strengthening union. It would have been nice to pass some kind words to one another, not that anyone had done such a thing to him before.

After pouting a moment, he sighed in resignation. It was fine, no doubt anything the young wolf said would be dumb and boring anyway. Instead he lay there and thought about the next step in his master plan. Being a trickster god, with such a powerful ally could get up to some mischief, maybe even start crafting the next generation of master that would replace Gray Brother? Who knows what the future held for the Mad Jackal.


End file.
